<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the time by imagineliza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465972">Through the time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineliza/pseuds/imagineliza'>imagineliza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineliza/pseuds/imagineliza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто умирает и войны между шиноби разгораются с новой силой. Сакура хочет предотвратить смерть лучшего друга, изменив события прошлого. Но всё ли пройдёт так гладко как хотелось бы...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="badge-text">Кровь. Много крови. От нехватки сна кажется, </span>
  <span class="badge-text">что</span>
  <span class="badge-text"> всё вокруг в крови, всё вокруг — одно темно-красное пятно. Только зеленоватый мягкий свет чакры исходит от рук. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="fanfic-main-info"><p>
    <span class="badge-text">В палате тихо. Только пищит кардиомонитор — пациент ещё жив. Ещё есть шанс. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">Сакура увеличивает поток чакры, прикладывая максимум сил для спасения жизни. Никто не должен умереть. Последняя надежда на неё. Уже третий день идёт борьба за эту жизнь. Медленно. Слишком медленно. В других палатах лежат другие раненые. На счету каждая жизнь.</span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">Пик… Пик… Пик… Пик…<br/>
Похоже замедляется. Нет, нет, только не это. Только не очередная смерть.<br/>
Зелёная полоска на экране полностью выпрямилась. Вот чёрт!<br/>
— Раз, два, три, разряд! — бодрит, — Раз, два, три, разряд! — не помогает, — Раз, два, три…<br/>
Всё кончено.<br/>
Он мёртв.<br/>
Из глаз полились солёные слёзы, изо рта вырвался крик отчаяния.</span>
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    <span class="badge-text">
      <em>— Наруто! — раздался пронзительный крик, — Наруто! Наруто! — в очередной раз повторила девушка, садясь возле окровавленного друга, — Сейчас я тебе помогу, потерпи! </em>
    </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">
      <em>— Бесполезно Сакура-чан… — грустно улыбнулся Наруто, глядя в глаза розоволосой, которая уже начала применять сильнейшие медицинские техники. </em>
    </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">
      <em>— Нет! Не говори так! Не смей так говорить! — Сакура была готова ударить его. Что за глупости он говорит?! Конечно же Наруто не умрёт! Это же Наруто! — Сейчас тебе станет лучше! Потери до Конохи! А там тебе помогут… — из глаз брызнули слёзы, — Ты обязательно поправишься! И станешь хокаге! </em>
    </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">
      <em>— Сакура-чан, — серьёзно произнёс Наруто, — Не надо быть врачем, чтобы понимать, что с такими ранами не живут… </em>
    </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">
      <em>— Ты выживешь! Выживешь! — всхлипывала Сакура. </em>
    </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">
      <em>Блондин лишь усмехнулся в ответ и закрыл глаза. Больше он не слышал слов Сакуры. Не слышал её обещаний, не слышал её заверений, не слышал её крика. Он закрыл глаза навсегда…</em>
    </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">Сакура упала на колени, закрыла руками лицо и расплакалась от безысходности. Разом вспоминает всех погибших на этой чертовой войне и ей становится ещё хуже. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">Девушка пытается подняться, но её ватные ноги её не держат, а руки дрожат. Она снова падает. Пытается успокоиться, но тщетно. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">Только спустя некоторое время у розововолосой получилось подняться на ноги. Ужасно хотелось спать, но девушка знала, что стоит ей сейчас заснуть, и она снова увидит одно из этих бледных, навсегда замерших лиц, губы на которых больше никогда не изогнуться в счастливой улыбке, а глаза никогда не заблестят. Лица тех, кого забрала смерть. Лица тех, кого она не успела спасти. Одна мысль о ночных кошмарах бодрила лучше энергетических пилюль. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">Что за звук? Не сразу Сакура осознала, что это урчит у неё в животе. Когда она в последний раз ела? Девушка не помнила. Она уже успела забыть о такой потребности тела как еда, однако поесть стоит, долго она так не протянет. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Сакура, твоя смена давно закончилась, можешь идти домой. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Хорошо, — высохшими губами прошептала Харуно и на негнущихся ногах поплелась в ближайшую закусочную.</span>
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    <span class="badge-text">
      <em>Последняя улыбка Наруто. Его последние слова… Его голос… </em>
    </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">
      <em>— Помогай людям так же, как и мне помогала, подними Коноху на ноги, не сдавайся, держись до конца! — улыбаясь сказал Наруто. </em>
    </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">
      <em>— Ты так говоришь, будто не выживешь, — всхлипывая сказала Сакура, — Ты не умрёшь, я не позволю! Наруто смотри на меня! — девушка напрасно пыталась удержать в своих руках ускользающую жизнь друга. Её сил явно было недостаточно. — Я обещаю, что мы сделаем это вместе, — давясь слезами шептала девушка. — Наруто…</em>
    </span>
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    <span class="badge-text">Бар был пропитан запахом алкоголя и сигарет. Сакура заказала бутылку саке. Не налив его в стакан, она начала пить с горла. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">Как она здесь оказалась? Девушка не помнила. И не хотела вспоминать. Алкоголь помогает забыться, хоть на одну ночь, но хоть что-то. Напиться до беспамятсява и вырубиться, не дойдя до спальни, спать сном без сновидений — вот что ей нужно сейчас.</span>
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    <span class="badge-text">
      <em>Протяжный писк кардиомонитора и окровавленное тело молодого шиноби… На руках, на одежде, на операционном столе — повсюду кровь. </em>
    </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">
      <em>Слишком молодой для того, чтобы умереть. Какое бы будущее было бы у него если бы не эта война? Стал бы он великим? Уже не важно… Она не смогла спасти его, не смогла уберечь от рук жестокой Смерти.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    <span class="badge-text">Вторая бутылка… </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">Девушка снова зарыдала, уже не понимая, плачет она из-за смерти лучшего друга или малознакомого ей шиноби. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Сакура… Что ты здесь делаешь?! — знакомый голос отвлёк от спиртного. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— А вы не видите, Какаши-сенсей? — зло спросила Сакура, поднимая заплаканные глаза. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Операция опять прошла неудачно? — серьёзный и спокойный голос учителя злил. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Рана была тяжёлая, шансов на выживание было мало, — как можно спокойнее ответила розоволосая. Ничего в её тоне или взгляде не указывало о том, что она пыталась утопить Коноху в своих слезах. Казалось, она снова успокоилась и пришла в норму. Но вдруг нижняя губа предательски задрожала, — Я всё провалила, — дрогнувшим голосом произнесла куноичи, — я его убила! — слёзы вновь потекли в три ручья. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Что ты такое говоришь, Сакура, — мягко сказал Какаши, присаживаясь рядом, — Ты сама сказала, что рана была тяжёлая. Всех не спасти, все когда-нибудь умирают… Смерть шиноби происходит особенно рано. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Его жизнь была в моих руках, а я её не удержала! Как и жизни многих других! Как и жизнь Наруто! </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Ты не винова… </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Виновата! — перебила его девушка, — Я ошиблась, я промедлила, я не спасла! </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Ты лучший медик Конохи, Сакура, — сказал Какаши, положив руку ей на плечо, — Ты много сделала для деревни. Ты важна! </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Если я лучший медик в Конохе, то здесь явно бездарные врачи, горько усмехнулась Сакура, и тут же перевела тему — А вы? Что вы здесь делаете? — бодро спросила розоволосая. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Эм… Ну, вообще-то, — он явно замялся, — Я увидел тебя и решил спросить всё ли хорошо.</span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">Сакура не поверила его словам, но сил на расспросы не было. Наверняка, у него есть веские причины скрывать повод своего визита сюда. </span><br/>
<span class="badge-text">— Ну, как вы уже могли понять всё ужасно, — снова усмехнулась девушка, встала и покинула бар, оставив Какаши в одиночестве.</span>
  </p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Страницы книг тихо шелестели в руках розоволосой девушки. Выходной день Сакура решила провести в архивах Конохи в поисках информации.</p><p>Когда-то в детстве она читала книгу, в которой вскользь упоминалось о возможности путешествий во времени. Об этом было написано очень мало, но в голове Харуно прочно укрепился факт, что такие путешествия вполне возможны. Сегодня утром, открыв глаза, неожиданно для самой себя, девушка вспомнила об этом и всерьез задумалась. Мысль о том, что она может повернуть время вспять, изменить прошлое, не давала покоя.</p><p>«Что ж если это действительно так, — рассуждала Сакура, — то вероятно я смогу отыскать информацию об этом где-нибудь в архивах.» И она искала.</p><p>Это была последняя надежда всё исправить. Вернуться в прошлое и спасти Наруто, обмануть смерть! Сакура была вне себя от возбуждения. Если у неё получится, то она сможет всё исправить. Прекратить войну и подарить шиноби надежду. Ради этого она была готова решительно на всё, даже провести свой единственный выходной за скучными книгами.</p><p>Однако, после нескольких часов кропотливой работы, энтузиазм начал постепенно угасать. Давало о себе знать похмелье: голова раскалывалась, как будто по ней били огромным молотком, немного мутило и тело дрожало от озноба. Сильно болели глаза, из-за долгой и бессонной рабочей недели. Иногда страницу приходилось перечитывать: информация никак не хотела укладываться в голове и сразу же после прочтения забывалась — мозги буквально закипали. Да и искала Сакура уже почти весь день, а ни одного словечка об этом не нашла.</p><p>— Вообще, с чего ты решила, что это удастся? — вслух самой себе сказала девушка и вздохнула. — Восприняла всерьёз то, что было написано в детской книге, которую ты читала много лет назад? И было ли… Может это не больше, чем выкидыш фантазии или сон. Глупая!</p><p>— Кто тут глупая? Не удивлюсь, если это ты, лобастая, — раздался весёлый и звонкий голос. Конечно же лучшая подруга Сакуры, Ино, уже знает о вчерашней неудаче и пришла поддержать девушку. — Мне сказали что ты с самого утра здесь сидишь, пойдём куда-нибудь погуляем, развеемся…</p><p>Кинув печальный взгляд на гору свитков и толстых томов, лежавших перед ней, все надежды Харуно разбились, как хрупкое стекло при падении:</p><p>— Пожалуй ты права, Ино, — устало протянула розоволосая. — Сразу было ясно, что ничего путного из этой идеи не выйдет…</p><p>— Какой идеи? — у Ино тут же загорелись глаза. — Может я могу помочь?</p><p>— Да ладно, — усмехнулась Сакура, — это бред чистой воды. Тебе незачем париться.</p><p>— Как это незачем?! — тут же возмутилась блондинка. — Мы сейчас же пойдём ко мне, и ты расскажешь всё в подробностях, тебе ясно?</p><p>— Но… — попыталась возразить Харуно, но Ино оборвала её.</p><p>— Никаких но, идём сейчас же! — Яманака дёрнула подругу за руку, поднимая из-за стола, так что Сакуре ничего не оставалось кроме как встать и последовать за ней.</p><hr/><p>— То есть ты хочешь, — протянула Ино, отхлёбывая кофе, — переместится в прошлое и воскресить Наруто, всех остальных и устроить мир во всем мире?</p><p>— Хотела… — поправила Харуно. — Согласись, идея дурацкая.</p><p>— Ты либо полная идиотка, либо гений. Как раз самые дурацкие идеи спасают мир, дорогуша, — усмехнулась блондинка. — Меня всегда удивлял твой бред, но ещё больше меня удивляет то, что твой бред оказывается самым наилучшим, что можно было придумать в такой ситуации.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурилась Сакура.</p><p>— Пойдём, — Яманака встала, ставя на стол чашку с недопитым кофе, — тебе надо это увидеть.</p><hr/><p>Ино повела подругу куда-то вглубь дома, где Харуно ещё не бывала ни разу. Сакура много раз была в доме лучшей подруги, и всегда он казался розоволосой намного меньше. Однако Яманака всё дальше и дальше увлекала её за собой, мимо множества одинаковых дверей, не говоря ни слова, так что озадаченной Сакуре оставалось только гадать, зачем кому-то столько комнат. Девушки преодолели две лестницы — они давно ушли куда-то под землю. «Какие тайны может скрывать этот дом?» — невольно подумала розоволосая.</p><p>— Вот она, — улыбнулась блондинка, указывая на очередную дверь перед ними. — Это тайные записи о техниках моего клана. Тебе стоит взглянуть на один из свитков.</p><p>Харуно осмотрела дверь. Она была намного больше десятка тех, мимо которых девушки сейчас прошли: гораздо выше и имела две створки, сокрытые за мощной печатью. Наверняка потребуется очень мощная техника, чтобы распечатать архив, подбирать комбинации придётся днями. Над дверью у самого потолка чёрной краской был нарисован символ клана Яманака.</p><p>Но не успела Сакура перевести взгляд на подругу, чтобы посмотреть как девушка распечатает комнату, как дверь со скрипом отворилась.</p><p>— Это архив моей семьи, — расплылась в улыбке Ино, увидев изумлённый взгляд подруги. — Я с детства умею открывать его с завязанными глазами.</p><p>Девушки зашли внутрь.</p><p>— Как же здесь пыльно, — скривилась блондинка, проходя мимо гигантских стеллажей, на которых было уложено огромное количество свитков. — Я надеюсь здесь нет пауков и паутины.</p><p>Пауки и паутина самое малое, что волновало Сакура в данный момент. Ей было невероятно интересно, что же хочет показать ей Ино.</p><p>— Ты не думай, я не сидела здесь часами и не читала эту всю ерунду, я же не такая зануда как ты. Я изучала пару техник для общего развития, и, по счастливой случайности, мне попалось то, что нужно именно тебе, — Яманака остановилась у одного из шкафов. — Вроде здесь должно быть… — блондинка осмотрела все полки, до которых могла дотянуться, но, видимо, не обнаружив то, что искала, куда-то убежала, оставив Сакуру на едине со своими мыслями.</p><p>В голове девушки крутились тысячи вопросов. Что же хочет показать ей Ино? Какую-то технику? Но наверняка эта техника запретная… Так ли всё будет просто? Чего это будет стоить им обеим?</p><p>— А вот и я, — весёлый голос подруги вывел Сакуру из раздумий.</p><p>Пыхтя от напряжения, Ино тащила огромную деревянную стремянку, видимо, чтобы дотянуться до верхних полок. Несмотря на силу, которой обладала Яманака, ей явно нелегко было тащить эту ношу в одиночку.</p><p>— Может быть ты мне поможешь, что стоишь, как столб? — возмутилась блондинка, сдувая со лба чёлку. Взгляд, которым Ино одарила подругу, заставил Харуно сразу же сорваться с места, подбежать к Ино и поддержать противоположный конец.</p><p>Как только стремянка была устойчиво приставлена к стеллажу, Яманака залезла почти под самый потолок, и начала копошиться в свитках наверху. Несколько минут показались Сакуре вечностью: девушка сгорала от нетерпения.</p><p>Наконец Ино спустилась, держа в руках один из множества сотен свитков.</p><p>— Вот посмотри. Вообще-то это запретная техника, как ты, наверное, успела догадаться, почти забытая кланом. Но ради тебя и спасения мира шиноби, я готова нарушить запрет, — усмехнулась Ино, передавая Сакуре заветный свиток. — Эта техника может существенно поменять ход истории. Настолько, что ты или я можем совсем не родится, или случится конец света. Может стать хуже, чем есть сейчас, но мне нечего больше терять. Я потеряла почти всех людей своего клана, и если это спасёт кого-то, я готова пойти на это.</p><p>Сакура пропустила последние слова подруги мимо ушей, погрузившись в изучение содержания свитка. Несколько схематичных изображений и десятки абзацев текста говорили о ходе выполнения техники перемещения разума человека из настоящего в разум человека из прошлого с целью повернуть время вспять и изменить какие-то события.</p><p>— Я готова пойти на это.</p><hr/><p>Техника поражала своим уровнем. Для её выполнения необходимы были клетки ДНК человека, разум которого необходимо было отправить в прошлое — Харуно оставила широкий порез на ладони с помощью куная. Ино, смачивая указательные пальцы, рисовала символы на своих белых ладонях. К тому времени, как Яманака закончила, кровь Сакуры, стекающая по руке, образовала небольшую лужу на полу, а сама розоволосая была бледна как смерть.</p><p>— Эй, не умирать тут! — взвизгнула, испуганная видом подруги, Ино. — Срочно перевяжи.</p><p>Пока Сакура перевязывала руку, блондинка нарисовала на полу ещё несколько символов, которые замыкались в круг.</p><p>Решено было перемещать Харуно в её же разум, куда-нибудь около начала четвертой мировой войны.</p><p>— Тебя выбросит обратно в своё время, когда ты существенно поменяешь ход истории, так тут написано. Я даже не представляю, как понимать эти слова. Насколько значительно должно быть изменение и когда оно произойдёт мы сказать не можем. Ты можешь наступить на бабочку и всё поменяется, или же ты застрянешь там на месяца. К тому же я не могу гарантировать того, что я перенесу тебя туда, куда мы хотим, я явно не дотягиваю по уровню для такой техники, так что будь готова ко всему, — речь Ино была сбивчива, а руки, которые она протянула подальше от себя, чтобы не испачкать одежду в крови, сильно дрожали, будто от холода. Яманака серьёзно волновалась за подругу, однако готова была сделать всё, что надо Сакуре, чтобы этот кошмар закончился.</p><p>— Ты точно этого хочешь? — последнее слово оставалось за Харуно. Скажи она сейчас, что не готова или что-нибудь про запрет, Ино бы с облегчением выдохнула бы, и девушки засмеялись бы, решив, что всё что они затеяли простой бред. Всё бы осталось по старому. Но Сакура уверенно прошептала:</p><p>— Хочу.</p><p>— Тогда вставай в середину круга.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сакура послушно встала в середину круга, начерченного её кровью, и взглянула в глаза подруге. Встретившись с решительным взглядом Харуно, Ино сглотнула и сложила руки в специальной печати.</p><p>Сначала не происходило совсем ничего. Две девушки стояли друг напротив друга: Сакура, начавшая переживать за успех кампании, изучающе осматривала блондинку, которая едва-едва удерживаясь на ногах держала печать. Всё тело Ино дрожало от напряжения, на виске вздулась вена, скрипели стиснутые зубы: пробивать временную стену оказалось очень сложно.</p><p>— Ещё немного… — прорычала девушка, делая последнее усилие. — Ещё чуть-чуть…</p><p>Несмотря на всю сложность техники, у неё всё-таки получилось сломать преграду. От резкого расслабления мышц Яманака почувствовала нестерпимую боль во всём теле, руки сами собой опустились, ноги подкосились, и девушка со стоном упала на пол.</p><p>Обездвиженное тело подруги — последнее, что увидела Сакура, проваливаясь в темноту.</p><hr/><p>— Где я?</p><p>Перед глазами плавали странные круги, мир никак не складывался в чёткую картинку. Какие-то обрывки будоражили мозг, однако соединившись вновь распадались, словно песок, вызывая боль в израненном сознании.</p><p>Генджутсу.</p><p>Превосходный контроль чакры помог девушке почти мгновенно определить, что с ней происходит, но придумать план действий оказалось гораздо труднее. Генджутсу сильно мешало соображать, а между тем время шло, надо было скорее выбираться отсюда. Несколько безуспешных попыток самостоятельно восстановить поток чакры, дали понять что так просто ей не избавиться от наваждения.</p><p>«Похоже придётся идти на крайние меры» — промелькнуло в голове девушки. Сакура сжала руку в кулак — теперь она чувствовала пальцы. Боль от перелома должна освободить её. Ломать аккуратно, чтобы не было крови. Почувствовав твёрдую поверхность Харуно согнула палец, опираясь на неё.</p><p>Хрусть.</p><p>От боли потемнело в глазах, однако пропали круги, и, спустя несколько секунд она смогла увидеть, где оказалась.</p><p>Чуть приоткрыв глаза, Харуно увидела высокий свод какой-то пещеры. Оглядевшись, насколько позволяло ей её положение, девушка увидела лабораторное оборудование: много всяких склянок и трубок с булькающей бесцветной жидкостью, самые разные приборы: медицинские и такие, названия которых она не знала. Недалеоко от них стояли три человека, повернувшись к неё спиной.</p><p>— Запечатывание прошло успешно, Коноха будет разрушена, — прохрипел некто, находящийся вне поля зрения. «Значит их, как минимум четверо,» — сделала вывод Сакура.</p><p>Её руки, ноги и тело были широкими ремнями туго закреплены на ровной поверхности, вроде огромного стола: девушка чувствовала жжение и боль во всём теле, а спина болела от неудобного положения.</p><p>Подведя итог, всему тому, что видела и чувствовала, Харуно поняла, что попала совсем не туда, куда хотела.</p><p>Где она? Кто она? Когда она? И о каком разрушении Конохи идет речь? Множество вопросов крутились в голове, не находя ответа. Кто эти люди и что они делают? Что за запечатывание?</p><p>Времени на размышления почти не было: те трое развернулись, и Сакуре пришлось закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на расслаблении мышц, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.</p><p>— Отнесите её и привяжите. Дайте уйти, когда придёт подмога, изобразите преследование, дайте её вернуться в деревню, и тогда…</p><p>Что будет тогда хриплый голос не сказал, а только рассмеялся. Смех грохотал, отражаясь от каменных стен и поднимаясь в темноту высокого потолка; эхо вторило ему. Его, как показалось Харуно, подчинённые засмеялись в ответ, и в этом злорадном смехе явно не было ничего хорошего.</p><p>Для них готовится ловушка.</p><p>Расстегнув ремни, кто-то из заговорщиков грубо взвалил её на плечо и понёс в неизвестном направлении.</p><p>Каждый шаг несущего отдавался болью под рёбрами. Девушку несли словно какой-то мешок, придерживая за лодыжки, так что она почти скатывалась. Голова болталась из стороны в сторону, постоянно ударяясь о спину того, кто её тащил. От постоянных и продолжительных покачиваний затошнило — Сакуре едва удавалось сдерживать рвотные позывы.</p><p>Наконец её мучения закончились. Харуно прислонили и привязали к какому-то столбу. Открывать глаза опасно, наверняка кто-то остался следить за ней. Стараясь ровно дышать, девушка начала обдумывать варианты побега. Как назло ничего не приходило на ум: она не знала количество своих противников и их способности, не знала, кто она и на что способна, а значит вступать в бой было нельзя, а что остаётся?</p><p>Вдруг раздался чей-то возглас, отвлёкший девушку от мыслей о побеге:</p><p>— Это подкрепление из Конохи!</p><p>— Пойдём, пусть побегают, — снова раздался смех, а затем удаляющиеся шаги.</p><p>«Ушли,» — Сакура тут же начала освобождаться от верёвок, которыми была связана, что к её удивлению оказалось слишком просто: несколько движений руками и кисти оказались свободны, а дальше дело оставалось за малым, а именно с помощью куная освободить остальные части тела. Всё выглядело так, будто её и не хотели связывать.</p><p>Сомнений быть не могло.</p><p>Снова звуки шагов, однако на этот раз они приближались. Готовясь к худшему, Харуно встала в боевую стойку.</p><p>— Какаши?! — она ожидала увидеть кого угодно, но не своего учителя. Он был намного младше, того Какаши, которого она знала, при таком росте, она едва бы дала ему четырнадцать лет, но всё так же носил на лице маску, а левый глаз закрывала повязка. Вместе с ним пришли его собаки, которых он ни раз призывал на миссиях; Сакура легко их узнала: за годы они почти не изменились.</p><p>— Рин, всё в порядке? — Хатаке бережно взял девушку за руку — от прикосновения его холодных пальцев по спине забегали мурашки. Сакура неожиданно для себя вспомнила их последнюю встречу в баре: <em>«Ты много сделала для деревни. Ты важна!»</em> Как грубо Сакура ответила ему тогда в порыве злости, когда он пытался её поддержать. Чувство вины кольнуло Харуно.</p><p>— Рин? — детский, ещё не сломавшийся голос заставил её очнуться от неожиданного воспоминания.</p><p>— Я в порядке.</p><p>— Нам надо выбираться отсюда, — нахмурившись, Какаши крепче перехватил руку и понёсся по каким-то тунелям, увлекая Сакуру за собой. Где-то сзади послышались звуки погони, а затем обвала — Харуно не оборачивалась: она не отрывая взгляда от спутника обдумывала, как рассказать ему о замысле врагов.</p><p>— Куда мы направляемся? — девушка решила начать издалека, ответ на этот вопрос она и так знала.</p><p>— В деревню.</p><p>— Какаши… Мне… Нельзя в деревню… — слова почему-то давались ей тяжело — приходилось делать паузу после каждого. Скрепя сердце она наблюдала за реакцией Хатаке на это заявление.</p><p>— Что за бред?</p><p>— Это ловушка. Они что-то запечатали во мне, и это что-то вырвется из меня, как только я войду в Коноху и разрушит её.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, в деревне тебе помогут.</p><p>— Да, как ты не понимаешь! Если я доберусь до деревни, то мне уже никто не сможет помочь! — Сакура остановилась и дёрнула Какаши за руку, чтобы он не убежал без неё. Тут же мимо них просвистело несколько кунаев, так что детям пришлось продолжать свой путь до деревни.</p><p>— Нам надо что-то сделать, Рин.</p><p>«Нельзя чтобы Рин умерла — вместе с ней умру и я, но и в Коноху возвращаться нельзя, потому что тогда деревне придёт конец. Что же делать?» — Харуно отчаянно пыталась придумать хоть какой-то план, но совсем ничего не получалось. Как же она должна изменить всё?</p><p>А тем временем враги продолжали преследование, подгоняя жертв бежать быстрее и быстрее к цели. Обернувшись, девушка увидела знак тумана на масках.</p><p>— Не вижу другого варианта, кроме как принять бой, — Какаши нахмурился. Он тоже обдумывал план действий. Он даже не рассматривал вариант со смертью его лучшей подруги Рин Нохары, вспоминая своё обещание данное Обито. Но и позволить скрытому туману разрушить деревню он не мог. — Уходи с поля боя, прячься, я отвлеку их.</p><p>— Ну уж нет, — Сакура никогда не бежала. — Я буду сражаться с тобой.</p><p>— Рин…</p><p>— Не зазнавайся, Какаши. Ты не самый крутой здесь.</p><p>— Говоришь прямо как Обито… — грустный голос мальчика вызвал тоску у Харуно. Она вспомнила, что точно также говорил и её Наруто, и слёзы подступили к горлу.</p><p>— Мы должны это сделать ради него… — прошептала Сакура, забыв, что Какаши ещё не знает кто такой Наруто. Но он воспринял эту фразу по-своему:</p><p>— Только держись сзади.</p><p>Дети остановились и резко развернулись. В руках Хатаке мгновенно появились кунаи со взрывными печатями — внезапная атака удалась. Отпрыгнув назад они приготовились защищаться от тех, кто сейчас вылетит из клубов пыли, поднявшихся от взрыва, прикрывая спины друг другу. Однако прошло уже несколько секунд, а атаки так и не последовало. Сакура напряглась, и замерла в ожидании. Шиноби тумана давно должны были напасть, чего же они ждут?</p><p>— Рин, Какаши, вы в порядке? — из клубов пыли послышался совсем незнакомый детский голос.</p><p>— Обито!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Обито!</p><p>Посмотрев в сторону, откуда прозвучали слова, Сакура увидела странный тёмный силуэт: он имел человеческие черты, но при этом назвать его человеком было трудно: его голову окружали то ли ветки, то ли щупальца странной, изогнутой формы.</p><p>— В Рин запечатали треххвостого, как только вы доберётесь до Конохи, шиноби тумана освободят биджу и Коноха будет разрушена, — тот, кого Какаши назвал Обито, приблизился к Хатаке и Харуно, и Сакуре удалось его рассмотреть. Растрёпанные, густые, сильно отросшие, чёрные волосы, похожие на волосы Саске, и шаринган в правом глазу указывали на то, что этот человек — Учиха. То, что девушка сначала приняла за ветки, оказалось белыми выростами. «Зетцу, » — Сакура сглотнула, вспомнив тех мерзких существ, которые убивали шиноби, как мух.</p><p>— Как ты выжил?! — Какаши был сильно шокирован. Даже его маска не смогла скрыть нахлынувшего волнения, казалось, он сейчас расплачется от счастья и бросится обнимать Обито.</p><p>— Это сейчас не важно, уходите, найдите Минато-сенсея, — речь Учихи сбивалась, он очень волновался и торопился. — Я задержу всех.</p><p>— Уверен, что справишься?</p><p>— Да, Какаши, уводи Рин.</p><p>Харуно хотела подойти, к мальчикам, но, первый шаг дался ей с таким трудом, а на второй её ноги подкосились, так что она бы упала, если бы быстрый Хатаке тут же не оказался рядом и не поймал бы её. Их лица оказались в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, так что Сакура почувствовала сквозь маску его горячее дыхание.</p><p><em>«Ты важна!»</em> — его слова снова и снова звучали в голове. Харуно почувствовала, что покраснела.</p><p>А Какаши, похоже, это совсем не смутило.</p><p>Придерживая куноичи за талию, Хатаке вернул её в вертикальное положение, однако это не сильно помогло: словно сдуваемая ветром, Сакура снова начала падать. Тело неохотно подчинялось своей хозяйке, в мышцах чувствовалась сильная слабость: последние события не прошли без последствий для организма Рин.</p><p>— Я не смогу сейчас пойти… — одними губами прошептала Харуно, пытаясь самостоятельно встать.</p><p>Ни слова не говоря, Какаши, словно пушинку, подхватил Сакуру, пресекая все её жалкие попытки подняться и, коротко кивнув Обито, побежал куда-то в лес.</p><p>— Куда мы?</p><p>— Минато-сенсей на миссии. Нам надо найти его.</p><p>— Ты знаешь где?</p><p>— Примерно.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Харуно прислонила голову к груди Хатаке и расслабилась. В ночной тишине леса единственным звуком, который слышала Сакура, стало частое, из-за быстрого бега, биение сердца Какаши.</p><p><em>«Извините за опоздание, я заблудился на дороге под названием жизнь.»</em> — невольно губы девушки растянулись в улыбке. Как же всё изменилось с того времени… Она теперь настоящая куноичи, а не её жалкое подобие, как тогда. А Какаши почти не изменился, хотя… Кто знает, что он скрывал от них. Харуно тихонько подвинула голову, чтобы видеть лицо того, кто в будущем станет её учителем: уставшие тёмные глаза сосредоточенно смотрели в ночную черноту, губ не было видно, но Сакуре почему-то казалось, что он сжимает их от напряжения. О чём он сейчас думает? Никогда ей не угадать мысли этого отстранённого холодного человека, и не узнать его прошлого. Единственное, что она точно знала…</p><p>
  <em>«Ты в порядке?»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Я пожертвую своим телом ради тебя, Сакура»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ты много сделала для деревни. Ты важна!»</em>
</p><p>Он беспокоился о ней. Хвалил, когда у неё всё получалось, не бросал в беде, поддерживал, когда опускались руки, раз за разом, несмотря на то, что она часто была груба с ним. За столько лет он стал одним из самых дорогих ей людей, за которых она не думая пожертвовала всем, что у неё есть. Так хорошо ей было сейчас, рядом с ним, в его объятиях, так спокойно. Она вдруг поняла для себя одну простую истину.</p><p>«Я люблю его…»</p><p>Глупо, несерьёзно, стыдно, страшно. После стольких лет отношений учителя и ученицы, внезапная влюблённость казалась неправильной, но Сакура буквально горела изнутри, её пьянило новое, внезапно открытое для себя чувство.</p><p>— Какаши… — губы еле двигались то ли от усталости, то ли от накативших эмоций. — Какаши… Она протянула дрожащую руку к его лицу.</p><p>— Всё хорошо?</p><p>Не отвечая, Сакура быстрым движением опустила чёрную тканевую маску до подбородка, и, совершив невероятное усилие, прильнула к его губам.</p><p>От неожиданности Какаши остановился. Несколько секунд ему потребовалось, чтобы осознать, что только что произошло. Харуно снова задалась вопросом: что творилось у него в душе? Ответит ли он на её спонтанное желание? Навряд ли… Несколько секунд казались часами, куноичи уже хотела отстраниться и признать своё поражение, но…</p><p>Хатаке, бережно прижав девушку ближе к себе, углубил поцелуй.</p><p>Эти мгновения, одновременно пролетели так быстро и были длинны как жизнь. Но всё же кое-что не давало спокойствия и вертелось в голове, не давая полностью отдаться чувству.</p><p>«Он целует не меня…» — как боролась она с этой мыслью, но победу одержать не смогла. — «Он целует Рин, свою подругу, а не Сакуру, свою ученицу…»</p><p>Харуно отстранилась и… заплакала… Горечь от осознания того, что он никогда не поцелует её также, как сейчас поцеловал Рин, что это мгновение было частью чужой жизни, не её, заполнила душу.</p><p>— Какаши… Какаши… — снова и снова, как в бреду повторяла она его имя, прижимаясь к горячей груди. Испуганный Хатаке, непонимающий, что сейчас произошло, непонимающий, почему Рин у него на руках и почему она плачет. Что делать? Где же Минато-сенсей? Он бы подсказал…</p><p>— Какаши, у вас всё в порядке? — голос учителя, неожиданно раздавшийся из-за спины, заставил мальчика вздрогнуть. — Эй, всё в порядке, не бойся, это я. Я использовал печать летящего бога грома на кунае, что тебе подарил, сразу как узнал, что с Рин что-то случилось. У вас всё хорошо?</p><p>Какаши пересказал всё, что с ними случилось, упустив только момент поцелуя, который и сам до конца не понимал. Он казался отрешённым, но за этим отрешением была спрятана настоящая буря, которую Какаши никак не мог усмирить. Как бы он хотел, чтобы его лицо сейчас как обычно скрывал кусок ткани.</p><p>— Хм… — Минато задумчиво потёр переносицу. — Я, кажется знаю, что можно этим делать. Клади Рин на землю, я разберусь, помоги Обито.</p><p>Аккуратно положив куноичи перед учителем, Какаши помчался в обратный путь, снова надев свою холодную непроницаемую маску, за которой не видно его чувств. Теперь, уже точно ничего не могло выдать его слабость.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, всё будет хорошо, — тёплая улыбка Минато совсем не ободряда, а даже наоборот.</p><p>«Хорошо, больше не будет, » — почему-то подумала Харуно и закрыла глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По телу разлилась острая боль, пронзившая каждую клеточку тела тысячей иголок. В тяжёлой голове застрял единственный вопрос: «почему так невыносимо больно?»</p><p>— Сакура, Сакура, очнись, Сакура, — незнакомый взволнованный голос, заучавший где-то далеко, словно за стеной, звал девушку.</p><p>В нос ударил резкий запах нашатыря, и всю боль как рукой сняло. От аммиака Харуно чихнула и открыла глаза.</p><p>— Ты наконец проснулась! Как чувствуешь себя? — из-за непривычного яркого света не сразу получилось сфокусировать зрение, но через пару секунд Сакура смогла увидеть приятное, молодое женское лицо с фиолетовыми полосками на щеках, его обрамляли каштановые волосы, подстриженные под каре. На девушке был надет белый медицинский халат. Осмотревшись вокруг Харуно узнала больницу Конохи, в которой провела столько бессонных ночей. Но розоволосая была знакома со всеми врачами деревни, почему он не может вспомнить эту девушку?</p><p>«Рин Нохара!» — осознание пронзило девушку, словно стрела. В голове начали появляться новые воспоминания, а с ними и новые лица. Люди, имён которых до этого дня она даже не слышала, новые лица, заполняли голову, мешаясь со старыми воспоминаниями о своей предыдущей жизни — Сакура была в ужасе. Неужели она забудет всё что было до этого?</p><p>— Сакура, всё хорошо? — повторила свой вопрос Рин. — Ты так смотришь на меня, будто первый раз в жизни видишь, — она засмеялась.</p><p>— Я… в порядке, — протянула Харуно потирая высокий лоб. — Сколько времени прошло?</p><p>— Вас с Ино доставили в больницу полчаса назад, отключилась вы раньше, часа на два. Не знаю, что вы делали, но у вас обеих странное перенапряжение, — Нохара заглянула в бумаги, которые держала в руках. — Думаю сегодня или завтра мы вас выпишем, ничего серьёзного. Пару дней лучше избегать сильную физическую нагрузку.</p><p>— Хорошо, спасибо.</p><p>— Поправляйся скорее, — ободряюще улыбнувшись, Рин вышла из палаты. Сакура была предоставлена сама себе.</p><p>Как только Нохара скрылась за дверью, Сакура сосредоточилась на внутренних ощущениях. Что-то внутри сильно тревожило её и не давало покоя, как будто давно забытое воспоминание возникнувшее на секунду и тут же канувшее в лету, однако, чем больше она об этом думала, тем спокойнее ей становилось. Она вспоминала все события своей жизни, одно за другим они выстраивались в логичную цепочку: детство, учёба в академии, работа в команде номер семь с Наруто и Саске, успешный экзамен на чунина, обучение на медика, война, в которой они почти без потерь одолели врага, всё как и должно быть. За десять минут рефлексии Сакура смогла почти окончательно убедить себя в том, что всё как раньше, и провалилась в сон.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Как много крови: на руках, на траве, на любимой оранжевой кофте. Она никогда не отмоет с себя эту ярко-алую кровь своего лучшего друга…</em>
</p><p>— Сакура-чан, тебе уже лучше?! — громкий, звонкий и такой родной голос вырвал Харуно из пут кошмара — Рин-сан сказала, что к тебе уже можно пускать посетителей, — Наруто не церемонясь плюхнулся на кровать, едва не сев Сакуре на руку.</p><p>— Идиот, ты её разбудил, — Саске осторожно присел рядом. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— Прекрасно, — лучезарная улыбка озарила лицо девушки.</p><p>— Мне интересно, чем вы таким занимались с Ино, что отключились от перенапряжения, — Учиха усмехнулся.</p><p>Харуно нахмурилась:</p><p>— Я не помню… — до сих пор она не задумывалась, что же забрало у девушек все силы, а сейчас даже не могла вспомнить, чем они были увлечены.</p><p>— Пф… Не хочешь, не говори.</p><p>Сакура тихонько ударила Саске по плечу.</p><p>— Я правда не помню!</p><p>— В любом случае, дело твоё.</p><p>Парни просидели в палате ещё около часа, развлекая Харуно — время пролетело быстро.</p><p>— Не скучай, Сакура-чан! — Наруто заключил подругу в тёплые объятья. — Завтра увидимся!</p><p>— Ага, до завтра, — лениво попрощался Саске. — Кстати, Какаши сегодня хотел зайти…</p><p>По спине розоволосой пробежались мурашки. «Сквозняк?» — попыталась успокоить себя Сакура, однако вернувшаяся тревога не отступала.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Харуно сжала губы. — Увидимся..</p><hr/><p>Тук-тук.</p><p>Глухой, тихий стук вибрацией пробежал по стенам. Уже темнело, когда Какаши наконец дошёл до больницы, чтобы навестить ученицу.</p><p>— Привет, Сакура, как себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Хатаке, заходя.</p><p>— Всё отлично, — девушка постаралась заставить себя улыбнуться, но, судя по тому, как изменилось лицо Какаши, получилось у неё плохо. Почему она так нервничает рядом с ним? Почему сердце бьётся так часто, под его холодным, отстранённым взглядом? Когда это началось? Что с ней произошло?</p><p>— Саске сказал, что ты не помнишь, что вы с Ино делали сегодня днём… Это правда? — мужчина сел на кровать и заглянул в глаза девушки, словно стараясь прочитать в них: обманывает Сакура или нет.</p><p>— Да… Я не помню сегодняшний день… до пробуждения вообще… — краснея и заикаясь начала оправдываться розоволосая.</p><p>— Эй, не переживай, я не обвиняю тебя ни в чём, — Сакура была уверена, что его маска скрывает улыбку, от чего она покраснела ещё больше. — Ты знаешь, где вас нашли?</p><p>— Нет…</p><p>— В архивах клана Яманака. Вокруг вас валялось несколько свитков, похоже, что несколько из них вы уронили случайно, из-за того, что упали. Среди них есть те, на которых написаны техники, что могут сильно повлиять на ваше здоровье, по словам людей из клана Ино, однако мы не сможем помочь вам, если не узнаем, что вы делали.</p><p>— А какие последствия могут быть?</p><p>— Самые разные, никто точно сказать не может.</p><p>— Что же делать? — видимо Сакура выглядела очень испуганной, так что Хатаке поспешил успокоить:</p><p>— Я уверен, ничего серьёзного не случится, вам было незачем использовать техники такого уровня, которые могли сильно навредить вам, — Какаши бережно взял Сакуру за руку. </p><p>
  <em>Рин, всё в порядке? </em>
</p><p>Словно осколок, воспоминание рассекло сознание девушки — адская боль обожгла изнутри. Рефлекторно Харуно схватилась за голову, пытаясь унять неприятные ощущения.</p><p>— Сакура? — в его голосе было нескрываемое волнение. Похоже, жест ученицы сильно его обеспокоил.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — тут же произнесла Сакура: боль прошла так же неожиданно и быстро, как началась. — Какие самые страшные симптомы, могут у меня появиться?</p><p>— Клан Яманака использует техники переноса разума, а значит вред может быть нанесён именно ему. Никто не может сказать, как ты отреагируешь на эти повреждения, если они есть…</p><p>Харуно вымученно вздохнула: она и так не могла понять, почему она так странно себя чувствует рядом с Хатаке, так еще и какие-то повреждения разума появились. Может быть это всё связано.</p><p>— Какаши, пойдём домой, Сакуре нужен отдых, — в палату заглянула Рин. Она уже была без халата, в простой одежде: смена закончилась, а значит и закончилось время приёма.</p><p>— Прошу тебя, будь осторожна… — прошептал Какаши, наклонилоняясь близко-близко к розоволосой, так что она почувствовала его горячее дыхание.</p><p>
  <em>Их лица оказались в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, так что Сакура почувствовала сквозь маску его горячее дыхание.</em>
</p><p>Новый прилив боли.</p><p>«Что за чертовщина?» — больное сознание Сакуры выплюнуло очередную картинку, в которой девушка не увидела смысла.</p><p>— Точно всё в порядке? — приступ не оказался незамеченным, однако Сакура тут же соврала:</p><p>— Да, конечно, я просто устала</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Сакура.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Какаши-сенсей, спокойной ночи Рин-сан. Дверь палаты закрылась до утра.</p><hr/><p>В небольшом кафе было уютно и тихо. Умиротворяющая атмосфера расслабляла всех посетителей заведения. Ино Яманака сидела напротив своей лучшей подруги Сакуры Харуно и весело щебетала обо всех последних новостях в ожидании заказа.</p><p>— Ты вообще меня слушаешь?</p><p>— Да, да, Ино… — Сакура задумчиво мяла салфетку, не поднимая глаз на подругу.</p><p>— Зачем ты насилуешь эту несчастную бумажку? Посмотри, во что ты её превратила.</p><p>Харуно подавленно выдохнула, посмотрев на комок шершавой белой бумаги в руках.</p><p>— Меня в последнее время настораживает твой образ жизни, подруга. Ты когда в последний раз спала? И есть стала меньше. А ещё ты периодически хватаешься за голову, будто тебя колотят. Твои результаты на тренировках быстро падают — ты буквально вянешь на глазах. Что происходит с тобой?</p><p>— Я не могу спать… Мне каждую ночь снятся кошмары. Самые ужасные, — розоволосая горько усмехнулась. — В них война страшная война… Четвёртая мировая будто пошла совсем по-другому. Я теряю всех близких одного за другим в этих снах и просыпаюсь в холодном поту. Это ужасно. Я будто подсматриваю чужую жизнь, я не хочу этого… И иногда эти сны… Они появляются, когда я не сплю… Видения? Что это? Я не знаю, но мне всегда больно, когда я вижу… — Сакура сбивалась, запиналась от волнения. За последние месяцы она никому не решилась это рассказать, несмотря на слова Какаши. Почему? Она сама не знала. — А ещё… — Сакура вдруг осеклась. — Нет… Ничего…</p><p>Об одном сне она не рассказала бы никому на свете: сон, в котором она целует Хатаке Какаши. Ей было невыносимо стыдно за это; стыдно настолько, что она просыпалась в холодном поту, словно после самого страшного кошмара. Каким неправильным это всё казалось. Тем более она прекрасно знала, что Какаши любит Рин… Она не могла это выносить, не могла отогнать свою дурацкую влюблённость, которая взялась из ниоткуда. И никому не могла о ней рассказать, из-за стыда, который, как яд, медленно отравлял её душу.</p><p>— Сакура, почему ты никому об этом не рассказала?! Сейчас же идём… Чёрт… Я даже не знаю, куда идти. В больницу? — взволнованная Ино тут же вскочила и, схватив подругу за руку, побежала в сторону госпиталя Конохи.</p><hr/><p>От холодного белого света светодиодных ламп, невыносимо жгло глаза, как будто Сакура уже не первый день не выходила из тёмного подвала. Щурясь и прикрывая лицо руками, Харуно, увлекаемая подругой, неслась по коридорам с бледно-голубыми стенами, постоянно поскальзываясь на плиточном полу из-за слишком быстрого темпа блондинки.</p><p>«Боже, боже, боже, » — Харуно запаниковала. От мысли, что кто-то ещё об этом узнает, что придётся снова рассказывать это. Возможно, её даже сочтут сумасшедшей… Хотя кому она врёт? Она и без этого знает, что свихнулась.</p><p>— Сиди здесь, — Яманака усадила Сакуру на банкетку. — Я сейчас приведу кого-нибудь, кто сможет тебе помочь, — оставив розоволосую одну, Ино умчалась куда-то в неизвестном направлении.</p><p>«Если я убью себя, всё закончится, да? Как всё просто…» — Харуно подавила истерический смешок. Как же всё стало просто и понятно. Девушка встала и с безумной улыбкой побрела куда-то.</p><hr/><p>Сакура не путалась в этих знакомых и в какой-то степени даже родных стенах. Она сама была врачом, а значит ориентировалась в больнице как в своих пяти пальцах и не вызывала ни у кого подозрений тем, что гуляла здесь одна. Через пять минут девушка оказалась на складе.</p><p>Как кстати она начала пить по паре таблеток ацетилсалициловой кислоты* каждое утро от головной боли после ночных кошмаров — она не сомневалась, что её план удастся.</p><p>Её шаги эхом разносились по пустому складскому помещению — ей казалось, что она последний выживший человек в этом мире. «Как иронично, девочка, которая выжила, пришла умереть,» — тихий кровожадный смех Харуно сейчас напугал бы даже мёртвого.</p><p>Всего пара минут потребовались розоволосой, чтобы найти нужный стеллаж. Секунда, и Сакура вскрыла коробку с недавно закупленными, острыми, брюшистыми скальпелями.</p><p>«Примерно на семь сантиметров ниже и на три правее печени, вот так…» — Сакура приставила лезвие к животу. — «Раз… два… три…» — девушка резко воткнула скальпель в тело. — «Всё закончится…» — подумала Харуно, вытаскивая медицинский инструмент из раны.</p><hr/><p>Через полтора часа труп Сакуры Харуно был найден на складе одной из медсестёр.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ацетилсалициловая кислота - вещество обладающее обезболивающим, жаропонижающим, противовоспалительным действием, а так же способностью разжижать кровь.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>